


The Howl That Was His Death

by Blank_Dream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anything to do with the Wendigo, Cold, Gen, Magic, Memories, Monsters, Talking in a Bar, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Dream/pseuds/Blank_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At that moment, Matthew called out to it. And the monster answered the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Howl That Was His Death

Ivan gently placed the bottle of vodka back down onto the polished counter of the bar. He sighed, glancing at his drinking partner for tonight. “So how did you do it?” He asked plainly.

Violet eyes remained unfazed. “Do what?” The other nation asked, his focus on the beer in his hands, watching the foam slowly dissipate before his eyes.

“Get rid of the Wendigo.”

Ivan knew he hit something from the way Matthew flinched, his eyes turning to steel, his jaws clenching and the knuckles on his left hand turning as white as the winter their lands experienced. He watched as the younger sipped his beer before setting it down, wiping some excess foam from his mouth.

Matthew sighed, “How did you find out about it.” The word ‘it’ spoken in both dread and anger, fear and revulsion, the tone one would use when trying hard not to talk about something.

Ivan smiled his usual smile, “While doing research on my potential enemies and future parts of Russia. And you comrade Matvey, being the second largest country and the closest to America, were an essential nation to research about.”

The younger gave a small chuckle and a shrug of his slim shoulders. After a smile and an ‘alright, I’ll tell you’ Ivan started telling Matthew what he knew about the mythical beasts (on Matthew’s request) causing the violet eyed nation to remember.

 

( _“The Wendigo was a malevolent, cannibalistic, powerful beast that dwelled in the nations of Canada and America_ ”)

That’s right, the beast always used to chase Alfred and him whenever they spotted it. Running, running, and running with all their strength until the creature was out of sight. They knew there was no escaping the beast, it was always there; soulless eyes watching from the forest, the stench of blood forever lingering on its from. It was alway there. Waiting, waiting, waiting.

.

.

.

.

.

_(“Wendigos were associated with famine, starvationー)_

When there were too many people, when the winters were longer than usual or their wasn’t enough to eat, it would be there. Stalking the tribes their mother had represented, picking out which mortal to eat next.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_(ーthe winter, the cold, and the north”)_

But unlike Matthew, Alfred was safe. As long as Alfred stayed in the southern regions of his land, he was out of the Wendigo’s grasp. And Matthew, Matthew could never escape. Because he _is_ the North, and as hard as he may try he can never escape the clutches of the freezing winters that would come year after year, never able to break free from his chains of ice. But at least Alfred was safe, that at least, was enough.

.

.

.

.

.

_(“It was also believed that Wendigo’s represented Gluttony and Greed.”)_

Never satisfied with just one, always seeking more. Never full, never gone. The hunger always there, with it the lingering stench of death and decay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matthew took another sip of his beer, an eerie smile playing on his lips. “I never _got rid_ of the Wendigo. Because you can’t just _get rid_ of the Wendigo. It’s an entity, always existing, like your General Winter.”

Ivan raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Then what did you do to make it...leave you alone?”

“I made a deal.”

.

.

.

.

.

On that cold, winter night at the edge of the woods. The torch he held in his hands, the flames mirroring the resolve in his eyesー a resolve that took him decades to build. The deep snow threatened to pull him under, the branches clawing at him, the winter wind lashing out at him and the single flame that illuminated his way. At that moment, Matthew called out to it. And the monster answered the call.

.

.

.

.

.

“I made the Wendigo promise to stop hunting the people that Alfred and I protect. And in return, I will give it something that will be able to cure its hunger for centuries.”

.

.

.

.

. 

The seemingly human laughter in it’s voice, the abyss like eyes that seemed to pierce and shred his soul. He promised it, crossing his heart to show the creature that he intended to keep his promise. To satisfy the never ending hunger, the need to hunt and kill.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

“I...I promised it my Sight. Or more specifically, the ability for other’s to see me and notice me.”

“Is that why people can hardly notice you?”

Matthew smiles, “I also promised it my essence. My core. The thing that makes me a personification, what makes me immortal.”

Ivan leaned into his palm, intrigued by the usually invisible nation. “And what does that mean?”

“That eventually, once I have faded awayー either from the death of my country, America taking over my lands, or the world seeing I’m no longer neededー I will return to the Wendigo where it will devour my entire existence, and the memory which was once known as Matthew Williams.

That is what I have promised the wendigo.”

 

~~********** ~~

 

The night grew long, and eventually the two nations parted. Ivan was left to ponder on what the canadian told him, and to know if said nation’s southern brother knew about Matthew’s sacrifice.

Matthew just walked back to the hotel he’s staying in America for the meeting. The wind howling at his ear, the cold nipping at his skin during the early winter. Though there weren’t any woods for miles and miles, he could still hear it. The deep rumbling of hunger the spirit felt, the urge to gorge itself until the world ended. The blonde just sighed, feeling the tug of his essence being eaten.

By tomorrow, Ivan will forget what Matthew told him and will no longer be able to see him again. He shrugged off the sad feeling and picked up the pace, Kumachiki was waiting for him in the hotel.

The monstrous howl that echoed off the mountains, travelling across the land, reaching the ears of the people who only dismissed it as the windー even though it’s actually the wind acting as a messenger. Only Matthew knew that sound, knew it more than the sound of his own heartbeat.

It was the cry of a monster with a hunger that could not be sated. The howl of a beast waiting for it’s meal. It was the sound that would be the last thing he hears before he was swallowed up, devoured by creature known as the Wendigo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
